Além do que os olhos podem ver
by Arthemisys
Summary: Uma história, além do que os nossos olhos puderam enxergar e compreender, daquele que foi um dos mais odiados e perigosos cavaleiros de Atena: Guilty, o cavaleiro do diabo. PRIMEIRO CAPÍTULO ONLINE.


**Disclaimer:**_Saint Seiya é obra de Masami Kurumada que por lei, detém todos os direitos sobre a série e seus personagens. Eu apenas tomei os personagens emprestados, mas prometo que os devolverei sem nenhum arranhão. XD_

**Preview:**_Uma história, além do que os nossos olhos puderam enxergar e compreender, daquele que foi um dos mais odiados e perigosos cavaleiros de Atena: Guilty, o cavaleiro do diabo._

**...x...x...x...**

****

****

**Além do que os olhos podem ver**

**_Por Arthemisys_**

_Primeiro Capítulo_

_A ascensão e a decadência_

Os severos raios de sol do meio dia não pareciam importar muito para aquele menino que concentradamente, mantinha seus olhos fixos no vôo de um belo e exótico pássaro que de forma incomum, fazia os mais variados tipos de malabarismos por sobre o azulado mar do Oceano Índico. A ave de penas espessas e multicoloridas também parecia perceber que estava sendo observada e mais imponente, fazia performances cada vez mais arriscadas e impetuosas. Porém, para a frustração de ambos, um outro personagem chegou ao local, indo se sentar ao lado do garoto que com um ar entristecido, viu a sua bela e exibida Ave-do-paraíso fugir, voando em direção a uma ilha vizinha que de tão próxima, parecia ser unido à faixa de terra na qual o garoto expectador e o velho que chegou, estavam.

'- Você a espantou.' – o garotinho resmungou aborrecido.

'- Me desculpe.' – o ancião declarou calmamente, se sentando ao lado do menino, em meio aquela imensidão clara que a areia da praia formava. – 'Então...Será amanhã, não é mesmo?'

O garotinho sorriu, não precisando responder verbalmente. O velho também sorriu. Mas este sorriso era cansado, maduro e triste. Em seu íntimo, sofria por ver o seu neto – o único neto – partir para um destino tão incerto como aquele. Mas quem ele era para impedir que o menino que mal havia saído da infância, começasse a seguir os mesmos passos de seu pai?

'- Você é corajoso. Tem a coragem e a audácia de seu pai e a beleza de sua mãe.'

'- Eu nem me lembro mais como ela era.' – o menino retaliou imediatamente. Desde os seus três anos, ele havia perdido sua mãe para uma tragédia muito comum por aquelas paragens do Oceano Índico: um maremoto devastou toda a vila em que ele e seus pais moravam. Desde então, ele preferiu não lembrar mais da fisionomia de sua mãe, nem de seu sorriso, nem do seu olhar cristalizado.

'- Compreendo.' – o homem respondeu com brandura e apontando para a outra ilha a frente da que eles estavam, continuou. – 'Ouça: o coração da rainha não bate há muito tempo. Isso é um bom sinal dos deuses.'

O menino não entendeu as palavras metafóricas do avô e disse com uma voz entre o infantil e o severo. – 'Eu não to vendo coração nenhum, vovô!'

'- Você está vendo um vulcão, Guilty. Mas se fechar os olhos e olhar com a escuridão, escutará que o coração da Rainha da Morte não está batendo há algum tempo. Vamos, experimente.'

Como ordenado, ele fechou os olhos e permaneceu em silêncio durante alguns minutos. Mas percebeu nada além do som das ondas quebrando em alguns rochedos e o som vindo de alguns pássaros marinhos. Assim, abriu os olhos cor-de-mel e bufou, na impaciência típica de seus doze anos de idade. Seu avô notou tal reação e sorriu.

'- Quando você retornar, faça isso que eu lhe ensinei e verá se o coração da Rainha baterá ou não, certo?'

'- Certo...Vovô...Desenha de novo ela pra mim?'

Procurando ao seu redor, o velho achou um pequeno graveto e imediatamente, traçou na areia branca três pontos distintos, quase retilíneos. Depois, com o mesmo graveto, traçou uma linha ligando cada ponto desenhado novamente.

'- Pronto. Aqui está ela.'

'- Ela está assim no céu?'

'- Sim.'

'- E eu a terei só para mim?'

A resposta do velho veio junto com um carinhoso afago nos cabelos acastanhados do garoto de pele bronzeada pelo sol asiático. – 'Sim, você a terá somente para você. Será difícil e sentirá muitas vezes, que a morte virá ao seu encontro antes mesmo de obtê-la. Porém, nunca desista, por mais terrível que tudo possa parecer. Jamais se dê por vencido e assim, um dia, um belo dia de sol e luz como este de hoje, você a terá apenas para você...a Ave do Paraíso será sua para sempre, Guilty.'

E sem mais palavras, o homem se levantou com a dificuldade natural de sua avançada idade e sendo apoiado pelo neto que logo se ergueu, saíram rumo à modesta aldeia litorânea, onde teriam o seu último almoço "em família".

Seis anos depois...

O velho coliseu de batalha estava apinhado de gente. Homens em sua grande maioria se acotovelavam para poderem ter uma visão mais privilegiada, do que seria mais um "combate de consagração", como assim era conhecido o duelo de obtenção de armaduras. Na arena, dois homens nos lados extremos se encaravam sérios e compenetrados enquanto no outro lado das arquibancadas, a urna prateada reluzia com o sol da manhã da Grécia. Nesse momento, se faz presente ao lado da caixa, um homem vestido em um manto de cor branca, usando um elmo dourado, uma mascara azulada e que empunhando um cetro feito do mais puro ouro, começou a proferir com uma voz grave:

'- Neste duelo, não existirá o empate e nenhum tipo de interrupção. O vencedor terá o direito, a sublime honra de envergar a armadura de prata da constelação da Ave do Paraíso.' – após notar que os oponentes se posicionaram em ataque, concluiu. – 'Que a batalha comece...Agora!'

'- Desista! A armadura será minha e de ninguém mais!' – o robusto homem de pele negra gritava enquanto corria a uma velocidade alucinante contra o outro oponente que começou a correr – ainda que lentamente – em direção a ele.

'- Sua? E por que seria?' – o moreno retrucou com um sorriso escarnecedor, enquanto erguia o punho a altura da testa do outro.

A resposta veio com um soco dado à altura do estomago. O rapaz deu três passos para trás, colocando as mãos por cima do abdômen, como se assim, fizesse diminuir a dor que sentia. Todos os expectadores ficaram boquiabertos, uma vez que a potência do golpe teria feito com que o corpo de um homem normal se desfizesse em vários pedaços.

'- Conseguiu agüentar, Guilty?' – o homem indagava risonho. – 'Parabéns! Não terá tanta sorte agora!' – novamente, ele se armava pronto a outro ataque, dessa vez com conseqüências bem piores.

'- Louco! Aquele louco vai aparar outro golpe do Dracon de mãos vazias!' – vários homens da platéia exclamavam.

Nesse ínterim, outro homem se aproxima do Mestre do Santuário, observando atentamente a luta que se seguia abaixo.

'- Veio ver o desempenho de seu discípulo, Saga?'

'- Sim, Grande Mestre.' – o cavaleiro de Gêmeos respondeu respeitosamente. – 'Mas já sei quem será o vencedor.'

'- Hum...Entendo.' – o Patriarca concatenou e se apoiando no cetro, respondeu. – 'Guilty será o próximo cavaleiro de Athena...E isso é bom.'

'- Bom, Grande Mestre?' – Saga indaga com os olhos atentos à arena.

'- Sim. Veja: seu discípulo tem tudo sobre controle.'

Na arena, Guilty já havia se desviado de alguns golpes e levado outros. Parecia esperar uma reação mais forte do inimigo, mas tal reação não vinha e isso o estava cansando. Dracon por sua vez, parecia satisfeito por não ter levado nenhum golpe do seu oponente.

'- Dracon...é só isso que você tem a me mostrar?' – Guilty indagou depois de se levantar do chão, sorrindo mesmo com um filete de sangue a escorrer do canto de seus lábios.

'- Co...como assim! Você está quase morto e ainda assim quer lutar!'

'- Eu? Quase morto? Não me faça rir!' – Guilty bradou e caminhando ao seu oponente, fechou os olhos. Imediatamente, seu corpo começou a manifestar um cosmos de cor alaranjada, tal como o fogo que arde em brasa viva. Tal poder começou a aumentar gradativamente, como se labaredas saíssem de seu corpo em chamas. Saga e o Grande Mestre observavam tudo atentamente. Finalmente, a mística Ave do Paraíso daria o seu grande vôo.

'- O que está acontecendo...!' – Dracon indagava enquanto caminhava para trás, tenso com a visão que vislumbrava.

'- O que está acontecendo?' – Guilty devolveu a pergunta e em um breve movimento de punhos, uma rara e bela visão de uma ave feita de cosmos pareceu alçar vôo por suas costas, indo de encontro ao punho estendido em direção a Dracon que sem ter tempo para nenhuma reação contrária, viu a forma da ave se desfazer em um fino raio que ao comando de Guilty, rompeu em uma veloz trajetória, transpassando o crânio do oponente a altura da testa. Dracon ficou paralisado durante alguns segundos, e quando Guilty cruzou com o homem de olhar petrificado, arrematou. – 'Eu aconteci.'

Mal terminara de pronunciar tais palavras, Dracon caiu ao chão gritando de dor e pedindo socorro. Os urros de desespero eram tão altos que conseguiram calar a multidão que ovacionava o provável vencedor daquele embate. Os berros de dor e desespero finalmente cessaram após dois minutos, quando Dracon completamente enfraquecido tombou a cabeça completamente inconsciente e derrotado.

Todos ficaram calados e só se ouvia o zumbido do vento. Os olhos claros de Guilty se dirigiram ao local da armadura e esperou dos lábios do Grande Patriarca, o parecer final. Porém, não precisou das palavras do Mestre. A urna de prata se abriu, emitindo uma forte luz que variava entre os tons brancos e avermelhados. Em meio a essa esplendida visão, novamente a Ave do Paraíso levantou suas asas, dessa vez indo ao encontro do seu eleito, o cobrindo por completo com a sua luz, moldando-se em seu corpo moreno e afirmando de uma vez por todas, como mais um da elite dos oitenta e oito santos de Athena. Num misto de emoção e alegria, Guilty levantou o punho direito em direção aos céus, sendo novamente – e com mais força – aplaudido pelos expectadores da batalha.

'- A armadura o reconheceu.' – Saga pronunciou com seriedade, mas seu intimo se orgulhava do discípulo vencedor.

'- Que todos vejam a proclamação de Athena.' – novamente o mestre falou, fazendo com que todos se calassem. – 'Que todos agora vejam a consagração de mais um entre a elite dos...'

O Mestre não conseguiu terminar de pronunciar a declaração, pois um mal estar súbito o atingiu, fazendo com que desfalecesse diante de todos que ali se encontravam. Saga o amparou imediatamente, ouvindo – já que a mascara que o Patriarca usava o impedia de vê-lo -, a respiração ofegante dele. Guilty imediatamente correu em direção ao mentor e ao mestre, ajudando Saga a erguê-lo, levando o Mestre imediatamente em direção à décima terceira casa, diante do olhar amedrontados de todos.

Na décima terceira casa, o cavaleiro de Gêmeos e o agora cavaleiro de Ave do Paraíso estavam em pé no corredor que dava para os aposentos do Grande Mestre. Estavam calados desde que chegaram com o Mestre, ansiosos por notícias do homem que no exato momento, era cuidado pelos curandeiros do Santuário. Saga foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio sepulcral que se fazia entre os dois.

'- Parabéns. Provou que é um excelente guerreiro ao finalmente dominar os segredos da ilusão fantasma.'

O rapaz inclinou a cabeça, agradecendo silenciosamente o elogio. Havia notado apenas agora que era o único a está vestido com a vestimenta sagrada e que agora, depois do calor da luta, a sentia mais pesada sobre o corpo. Mesmo assim, continuava a admirar o brilho prateado dela e imaginou seu pai, morto tão prematuramente, vestido nela também.

Nesse mesmo instante, passou entre eles com passos apressados, um rapaz com feições exóticas. Era tão rápido que apenas cumprimentou Saga com um leve meneio de cabeça, indo diretamente ao quarto do Grande Mestre. Quando as pesadas portas de mogno se fecharam, Guilty indagou:

'- Quem é ele?'

'- Mu de Áries. Discípulo do Grande Mestre.'

'- Saga...' – o cavaleiro de prata voltou a falar. – 'Voltarei para a Ilha de Sumatra amanhã mesmo.'

'- Guilty.' – Saga retrucou. – 'Você é agora um cavaleiro e o respeito que deve a mim agora é apenas o de um guerreiro que está a um nível inferior a de um cavaleiro de ouro. Mas saiba que mesmo assim, você é um subordinado de Athena, do Santuário, e do Grande Mestre. Por isso, você deve explicações agora ao Grande Patriarca e não a mim.'

Antes que o cavaleiro retrucasse, as portas dos aposentos do Mestre abriram, dando passagem a Mu que se aproximou dizendo:

'- O Grande Mestre quer ver vocês dois.'

Ao entrarem no recinto, os curandeiros imediatamente saíram, deixando no local apenas Saga, Guilty, o Mestre e do lado direito deste Mú e no seu lado esquerdo um outro homem, de pele morena e possuidor de longos e revoltos cabelos castanhos. Os cavaleiros convidados se ajoelharam, mas Guilty não tirou os olhos do rosto do Mestre, agora sem a máscara. Ele pôde ver agora o quão velho era o Grande Patriarca do Santuário. Sua pele branca estava severamente castigada pela ação do implacável tempo, mas mesmo assim, ele conseguiu distinguir que sua fronte era sinalada por dois sinais arroxeados e bem marcados, bem como seus olhos que mesmo rodeados por rugas, mostravam-se oblíquos, como os do cavaleiro da casa de Áries.

Sendo inclinado pelos jovens ao seu lado, o velho homem levantou a trêmula mão em direção a Guilty que apenas observava a cena, calado.

'- Guilty, cavaleiro protegido pela constelação boreal da Ave do Paraíso. Você jura servir somente à Athena e aos seus ideais de justiça e igualdade?'

'- Juro.' – ele respondeu sem titubear.

O velho Mestre não deixou de sorrir. '– Que assim seja e que os deuses o abençoe. Agora, pode ir. Mas não saia do Santuário. Ainda lhe darei uma missão, antes de partir para o Hades.'

Todos tomaram feições mais sérias quando ouviram as últimas palavras. Sem se importar com os olhares tensos, o velho Mentor fez um gesto de mão permitindo a saída de Guilty, que sairia junto com Saga.

'- Não Saga...Fique.'

Após a saída de do cavaleiro de prata, Saga se pôs de pé e obedecendo a um gesto de lábios feitos pelo líder do Santuário, se aproximou do leito, vindo a se sentar na borda deste, segurando a mão de pele fina e enrugada do prostrado. Mu e o outro jovem apenas observavam, sem nada dizerem. Mas ambos sabiam. Ambos sentiam que a partir daquela decaída em pleno coliseu, tudo o que o Grande Mestre fosse pronunciar dali por diante deveria ser ouvido com extremo cuidado e seriedade, como se fossem os últimos sinais de vontade daquele homem que tão bravamente, viveu um tempo longo demais para se viver. E foi com essa esmerada atenção recebida, que Shion, o antigo guardião da primeira casa zodiacal, começou.

'- Sinto que a areia que marca o tempo do meu relógio de vida está se esvaindo em seus últimos grãos...Sinto que em breve, terei de dar o meu tributo ao barqueiro.'

'- Shion...' – o rapaz que tinha chamas de juventude em seus olhos e que até aquele momento apenas olhava tudo, se inclinou, acariciando o rosto envelhecido do guerreiro. Mu continuava em silêncio, mas já havia cerrado a órbita de seus grandes e oblíquos olhos azulados, como se estivesse perdido entre os timbres graves e arrastados da voz do velho professor.

'- Chega, não fale.' – Shion interpôs. – 'Saga...Cavaleiro da Casa de Gêmeos, homem de olhar profundo e espírito forte. Peço, não como o Grande Mestre e não como um homem idoso. Peço sim como um cavaleiro, como um servo fiel à sagrada Athena: proteja este pedaço de solo que a deusa consagrou sobre este planeta, seja a sombra leal do futuro Grande Mestre e seja o escudo vivo da nossa grande rainha que não tardará a chegar.'

O cavaleiro de Gêmeos retirou o olhar do rosto de Shion, vindo a preencher a sua visão com a face contraída e séria de Ares, irmão de criação mais novo do mestre e futuro Patriarca dos cavaleiros. Ares...Um homem que apesar do nome forte e sinônimo de atos vis e macabros, era na realidade, um jovem impetuoso de alma e bondoso de coração. Um dos mais novos a se tornar o grande líder da ordem dos oitenta e oito. Uma escolha formidável.

'- Sim, eu prometo, Grande Mestre Shion.'

Sentiu que a mão que outrora vigorosa e distensora de grandes feitos, começou a enfraquecer em suas mãos calejadas. Um suspiro cansado saiu dos lábios do idoso que contraindo o rosto, pediu, incomodado com aquelas sensações tão dolorosas que sentia. – 'Estou cansado. Deixe-me dormir um pouco.'

Os três saíram do aposento, sendo Mu, o último a sair e a cerrar atrás de si, as enormes e pesadas portas que lacra dos olhos comuns, a frágil visão do tão temido e poderoso servo-mor de Athena e dos deuses.

...x...x...x...

A noite decaíra em todo o Santuário que em sua vila habitado por todos aqueles que zelavam pelo bem estar da deusa da guerra – os cavaleiros – e por todos que zelavam pelo bem estar dos cavaleiros – os servos -, estava agora completamente vestida de festa, para agraciar a lua nova, festejos intimamente ligados aos cultos de Ártemis, a severa e virginal deusa da caça e dos mistérios noturnos. E era nesse singular festejo que as servas, mulheres que em sua grande maioria eram oprimidas por regimes rigidamente impostos não por Athena, mas pela história de dominação do homem grego, podiam se vestir em trapos melhores e junto com algumas amazonas que eram devotas da deusa lunar, iam até o seu templo, a fim de renderem graças e pedir favores.

Os homens por sua vez, bebiam, para que Dionísio nunca se esquecesse deles e que as grandes riquezas da carne – a bebida e a presença de uma mulher – nunca lhes fossem proibidos.

E nesse ínterim de magia e fé, do profano e do sagrado, do moderno e do antigo, foi que ele a viu. Sabia que o vinho que trazia em sua taça de barro não era o culpado pela visão que tinha, mas sim, era a própria magia vinda de seus trejeitos, de seu caminhar, do seu sorriso a uma argumentação, de seu olhar. Nunca a havia visto, talvez fosse pelo fato de que seus anos no Santuário foram todos gastos em coliseus, treinos e lutas. Mas agora ele estava ali, naquele burburinho, a observando, com um olhar diferente. Um olhar de quem desejava...De quem se descobriu vulnerável a um olhar indiferente.

'- Ágata! Já rendeu seus sacrifícios à caçadora?'

'- Não...Ainda não...' – ela respondeu com um sorriso maroto. – 'Estava dançando.'

'- Eu vi. Dançando para Héstia?' – a outra mulher indagou, pois sua amiga fazia movimentos lânguidos ao redor de uma fogueira, embalada pelo som de clarins.

'- Não. Dançando para Afrodite, dando honras a ela pelo amor.'

E dando as mãos como duas musas poetizadas, as duas jovens correram rumo ao templo de Diana, sendo seguidas de longe por aquele que já não sabia mais se era o caçador da bela bailarina, ou se era a caça daquele jogo de sedução inocente.

CONTINUA...

**...x...x...x...**

**_Notas da Autora:_**

****

_Prometi e aqui está: um fic tendo Guilty, o odiado cavaleiro do diabo, como protagonista. Saga como seu mestre foi uma surpresa até mesmo para mim, pois há dias atrás eu estava vasculhando a minha mente em busca de um mentor ideal para ele. Pensei até mesmo em deixar Aioros tendo ele como pupilo, mas de repente, o Saga apareceu na minha mente dando o famoso Satã Imperial, golpe psíquico muito parecido com o também famoso, Ilusão Diabólica. Enfim, apesar do provável fato de que Saga e Guilty tenham quase a mesma idade, acabei deixando assim mesmo, como mestre e discípulo, pois já que o próprio Kurumada deu algumas mancadas no que diz respeito à cronologia da série, porque eu, uma pobre mortal não poderia fazê-lo! XD_

_E antes que alguém salte com granadas das mãos e me pergunte onde foi que eu parei com a atualização dos outros fics, vou logo adiantar que "Além do que os olhos podem ver", foi escrita absolutamente nos momentos ociosos do meu estágio, e que os outros fanfics em breve serão atualizados! \o/_

_Como não recebi comentários ainda (já que esse é o primeiro capítulo, dããã... Hei! Será que alguém vai ler um fic do Guilty! O.o), quero fazer um agradecimento simbólico ao filme "Cruzada" – que me deu a idéia de escrever sobre um ser que é tão demoníaco, principalmente porque seu rosto sempre foi ocultado pela mascará de um demônio indonésio – e a banda de rock gospel Oficina G3, pelo título do fic que também é um titulo de uma de suas músicas. Se não fosse aquele bendito encarte de cd, o fic ainda não tinha saído justamente pelo fato que eu provavelmente ainda estaria atrás de um bom título para essa ficção. --_

_E por fim (podem comemorar, eu já terminei!), esse fic é um humilde presentinho para o meu amigo que mesmo morando um pouco longe (Está bem! Israel é beeem longe --) não deixa de me cobrar pela atualização do fic "O Mistério de Ísis" ! . Espero que goste do seu presente de aniversário, Daniel! \o/_

_Agora acabou! Agradeço a todos vocês pela força e em breve, o segundo capítulo, se vocês assim o desejarem (e o meu chefe também! Ehehehehe...)._

_Até a próxima!_

**_.: Arthemisys :._**

****

**_E-mail: _**_http/arthemisys.weblogger. e http/ _


End file.
